With popularity of technologies of the Internet of Things, a user equipment (UE) is used for an increasingly long time in daily life at present, and therefore a relatively large amount of electricity of the UE needs to be consumed. Generally, a limited amount of electricity is stored in a UE; therefore, in order to achieve longer-time use of the UE, power consumption of the UE needs to be reduced.
In the prior art, in order to reduce a power consumption rate of a UE, two types of states are generally set for the UE, namely, an idle state and an active state. When the UE is connected to a network, and sends uplink data and receives downlink data, the UE is in the active state; when the UE listens on the network discontinuously and does not send or receive data, the UE is in the idle state. Generally, when the UE has no uplink data to send or downlink data to receive, the active state is changed to the idle state. When the UE is in the idle state, the UE does not listen on the network continuously, but listens on downlink paging in a discontinuous reception (DRX) manner at intervals, and performs cell measurement continuously. When the UE in the idle state receives signaling of downlink data or needs to send uplink data, the idle state is changed to the active state. When the UE in the idle state is on a paging occasion (PO), the UE listens on downlink data/paging/broadcast and measures cell information. A PO period is configured by the network and ranges from 10 ms to 2560 ms.
However, for a UE corresponding to a delay-insensitive service, states in which the UE is connected to a network are simply classified into an active state and an idle state for power saving in the prior art. In the idle state, the UE listens on the network according to a constant PO period; when there is a significant difference between an interval at which the UE receives downlink data and time during which the UE is in the idle state, the UE is in the idle state but does not send uplink data or receive downlink data for a long time, which causes unnecessary power consumption of the UE.